Scarred and Beautiful
by Keaira Akuji
Summary: A story about Turles yay! Definately different, but in a good way! AU! Rated for lemon. Turles, Goku's twin brother sacrificed himself and was taken by Freeza. Can a man scarred inside and out find something beautiful for his own? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do not own it. (Damn)

Authors Note: This story will reach its warning in later chapters- you are warned now. Also, it is set A/U. The A/U will explain as the story goes, don't worry, but set all previous notions of the world of DBZ aside, this is different! But enjoyable!

Scarred and Beautiful

By: Keaira Akuji

Prologue

Goku shifted the weight in his arms as he dodged more ki-enhanced arrows. The sweat from his forehead rolled into his eyes, he blinked it away. It wasn't much farther now, they were only a few more miles from the horses. Then they could leave this hell behind. He glanced down at his brother. He could only see his mouth, the rest of his face was covered in blood. What had they done to him?

He glanced up and met the prince's black eyes. No words were said, but he could sense his pain and sadness mixed with his own. It was their fault his brother was taken, their stupidity. Now it was his brother's life that was destroyed. Would his brother live? Or were the wounds too great? Had the torture and pain taken his mind? Were they too late? It had taken two years to track him down and find him. Freeza's camp was too mobile and had the highest level of security available. Rescuing a prisoner was said to be impossible. Until now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexia watched the blood drip steadily on the floor and ground her teeth. She was determined not to cry out- after all she had agreed to this. But she did not know it was going to hurt so much! Surely the pain would numb out sometime soon. She dared not move, lest she disrupt the artist's hand. If she was to be marked, at least be marked without error. She took a long breath. Life was precious to her. She had sacrificed everything to keep it.

She shut her eyes tight, lest the tears resurface. She wished her mother was here- surely she would go with her. Her father would not even claim her anymore. Banishment was probably a light sentence in his eyes. The artist behind her grabbed her roughly by the arms, taking the rest of her dress off. A new wave of humiliation and embarrassment rushed over her features, turning her skin a deep shade of pink. How much flesh did they plan on taking? The artist, or butcher as Alexia referred to him was skinning her. They had started at her right shoulder and moved down her back, he was starting on the soft skin of her bottom. A new wave of pain ran through her, it took all her might not to cry out. The skin was removed in strategically to form a pattern- so all would know it to be deliberate and personal. She took another breath. She would get through this. She was strong. She was determined. She would have her life- would it be worth it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku urged the horse on faster, they were days away from camp and had lost the guards that had tailed them for two days after escaping Freeza's camp. Two days and still his brother had not opened his eyes. An occasional moan of pain when they hit rough terrain was all that passed through his parched lips. Goku looked down at his twin, even the sensu beans had not healed him completely. There was nothing else that could be done for him. His face was horribly scarred on the left side, the white, raised rough flesh starting just below his hairline and ending at his jaw. Luckily the torturers had not decided to take his eyes, nose, or lips.

"Brother," Goku sighed, "open your eyes, speak to me."

Turles seemed to hear his brother's words for his eyes opened, but it was not his brother he saw, it was his pain, his torture. Screams erupted from his mouth as he struggled against his binds. "I will kill you! I will see you dead by my hands!" He pulled, but Goku held tight, hugging the fighting man to him as tears streamed from his eyes. His brother was lost it seemed- the years of torture had taken his mind. His brother truly was dead to him, dead and lost. Lost.

xx..PLEASE REVIEW..xx


	2. Ch 1: Memories

Disclaimer: Do not own it. (Damn Damn) Own the plot.

Scarred and Beautiful

By: Keaira Akuji

Chapter One: Memories

_Seven Years Later_

Goku sighed, it was time again- time to make the trip to see his brother in the northern lands. The journey was not what made the dread settle over him. It was seeing his brother. Goku grimaced at the thought. The man he was about to see was not his brother. His brother died during the two years he was held prisoner by Freeza. The man he was about to see was cold and cruel, nothing like his brother.

He turned and watched Chi Chi climb towards him. She was beautiful, even with the large swelling of her tummy. Their second child was on the way. Her raven hair blew across her face, she never looked more lovely. He had met Chi Chi when he was competing in Vegetasei's fighting tournament: Tournament Del Sol. This tournament let all in the kingdom of Vegetasei compete to become the king's private guard.

An arrogant smirk crossed his face as the memory played in his mind. He and his twin had been best friends with Vegeta since childhood, and had trained together. He knew he was going to win the tournament. Every year he competed to prove his worthiness. He and his brother discovered something at a very young age. They could control ki. Now, every warrior worth his boots could manipulate ki into their weapons: swords, daggers, shields, arrows, the list goes on. Any soldier could manipulate the ki into their weapons to increase their strength, but Turles and he had discovered how to control ki, just ki, no weapons needed. They could make what they term "ki blasts" with pure energy!

No one in their small village had seen anything like it.

Even the prince had not discovered such a feat. This was the beginning of their friendship. The two twins were instructed to train the prince. The three had begun a long journey of trail and error, until they mastered the art of controlling ki. No one but they, the king and Bardock (their father) knew of their skill. It was to be kept a secret. They became the secret weapon. They thought they were the only ones, until the Eastern kingdom of Freeza had attacked. It was this ability that warded off the attack, but lost him his brother. Goku shook his head, tired of the memories which he could not change. He had a journey to make, and with a nine-month pregnant wife, it was bound to be a long journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta deepened his thrusts, and Bulma moaned appreciatively. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She was close, he could feel her walls start their rhythmic contractions. He growled deeply, his tail swishing back and for the steadily. His muscles tightened his own release close. She cried her release and he let go, emptying his load into her womb. She rubbed her face against his chest, mumbling something.

He leaned back and looked at his queen. She was gorgeous. The most beautiful woman in the kingdom. She was six years his junior, and she was beautiful and vibrant in her youth. He pumped a few more times, enjoying the clouded look in her eyes, as little aftershocks ran through her body. She was the daughter of the richest lord in his kingdom, Briefs. He smirked. Obtaining her was a challenge. She had a mouth and brains very uncommon in a female. Females of his kingdom and race were raised to be demure and gentle. Bulma was loud, and sassy, but he knew that is what made him love her so. Of course, he would never tell her that.

She wiggled underneath him, settling into a more comfortable postion for sleep. Her slightly rounded tummy brushing his abdomen. It would not be long now. Their first child and heir to the throne was only two months away. The thought constricted his throat. He was going to be a father. The thought made his heart heavy and soar all in the same beat. He wanted to be like his father- strong and determined. He wanted the best for his son and wife, he wanted to be deserving of their love. He wanted his power to drown out his shame.

It was shame that made him tremble in the night and cry out. He knew Bulma never said a word, she just held him when he awoke in a cold sweat. The monster that ruled the eastern lands had almost taken him. And in a feat of cowardice he let another go in his stead. He shut his eyes tight and clutched Bulma to him. Goku would be on the way to visit him now, the lost Saiyan. How the people in his kingdom fear him so. He ruled over the largest estate in the north, even the people their feared him as they did the devil. No one would venture inside the palace walls except the king and Goku. All the merchants did their trading in the market and the surrounding shops. No one wanted to see the lord. Scarred inside and out they would whisper. Cruel and cold, violent at the very best. Vegeta sighed, it was his fault the man was a monster. He was so afraid to be taken seven years ago, so afraid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexia shook out her cape and settle it over her shoulders. These northern lands were freezing! It reminded her of home. She shook her head to dislodge that thought. She had no home. She was a wanderer. She was free, independent, strong. She was every a woman was not to be. It had taken her seven long years to be that way.

As she mounted her horse she remember the day she was cast out of her home. She only had the clothes on her back and a dying horse at her side. She was weak from blood loss and she was sure infection had settled into the wounds on the backs of her thigh and her shoulder. Everywhere the skin had been stripped was oozing and bloody. Walking, riding, even breathing pained her so. Pain, it had encompassed her the last six days. It was her life, her death, her savior, and her curse. It was the pain that made her go on, and the pain that held her back.

The first few weeks had been the worst. She was starving, cold, and very weak. Even at fifteen she had been beautiful, with the curves of womanhood not far away. She noticed that men would follow her walk, and she was alone. She had cut her hair one night, in the barn of a farmer that was close to the village ruled by Lord Nappa. It was the hardest thing to do. Her mother used to love her hair. But she had cut off the curly mess, until only a few inches remained on her scalp. She used her dress to bind her small budding breasts, and adorned the stable boy's clothes. She dirtied her face, and transformed herself into a boy.

She laughed out loud as she turned the horse even farther north. A boy! She grinned at the memory. A daughter of a lord turned into a stable boy. She knew her mother must have turned over in her grave at that one. But turning into a boy had its advantages, not only it is stop the advances of men, it gave her the opportunity to work. Alexia turned into Lex, the orphan. As Lex she was able to work as a farm hand for three years before she was discovered to be female. Again, she had run. She was chased all through the village, but she escaped into a nearby village's marketplace.

She ran into a blacksmith's cottage. There she had learned to make weapons, and how to fight. The blacksmith had no wife or children of his own, he was sterile and under the laws of the kingdom not allowed to take a mate or train to be a warrior. He seemed to find cruel irony in teaching a woman to fight. She was already very strong for a woman from her life on the farm. Fighting came natural to her. It was a hard life, but rewarding. She had trained with the man, learned to manipulate ki, learned metal working, and was given food and a bed. It was the blacksmith that had seen her scars and laughed. She remembered that the tears ran down her cheeks at his laughter.

"Do not cry, Alexia." He said, "I do not make fun, I just see these scars different than you. You were scarred because you killed a warrior that tried to take you. They removed a pound of flesh. Yet, it is you that has become the warrior."

Sniffling, she replied, "But no man will ever want me now, I am ugly and scarred."

"But you will have freedom from men always now." He laughed.

"Freedom is not free, I will now never be wife or mother, just as you will never be husband or father. I see the pain it brings you."

The blacksmith's laughter died immediately. Alexia was afraid she said too much. "You are right, little one. That pain will always follow us. But if the scars bother you so, why not change them?"

"What do you mean sensei? How do we change scars?"

"Come here, look." he said as he lifted his shirt. Curiosity claimed her as she walked towards him. There on his left chest was a tattoo or a dragon.

"It is a tattoo, so? All the warriors of this village have them." She huffed.

"Look closer, what is under the tattoo?" He said. She looked at the man's chest again. The dragon was covering up two large scars!

"I….. them." She mumbled. "But my scars are much bigger."

"Yes, Alexia, they are, but they are in a pattern. We can make that pattern beautiful. Then you will be a true warrior of this village with the tattoos to prove it!" He laughed. "No one will ever see them but you and I. We color the scars black and turn them into tattoos. They will no longer be ugly to you will they? They will be something you decided to have, not those people in your village that forced you."

"I want it, I want you to change them into tattoos. Make me not feel ugly anymore."

Alexia sighed, if only it had worked. The blacksmith died two years after that. So she was once again on her own. But she left with much more, the blacksmith left her with everything before he died. She had to flee, no woman was allowed to own property or a business if she did not intend to take a mate. Women were just too hard to come by in these lands. Most women gave birth to men. Females were always in short supply. But the last two years had taken her many places. She had two horses, a full suit of armor, and several weapons. The coin she had from her sale of all the other belongings of the blacksmith had taken her far.

Far enough to meet Lord Nappa's son Vengeance. He was the reason she was now on the run, again. He had snuck up on her one day while she was bathing, and tried to force her. She had maimed him for his efforts. The one legged man would never again sneak up on any female. She growled at that thought. Females were expected to be weak. Vengeance thought she would be an easy lay, did he not see her markings? She was not a female anymore, she was a fighter. Well he learned!

But now, she was running from Nappa's warriors. They would track her until death. They were all known as a persistent lot. So she decided to follow the rumors. She was headed to a kingdom in the north, where all are afraid of the lord. Nappa's men, though diligent, valued their lives and would not follow her into his kingdom for long. She planned on meeting this great man, or monster, as he was made out to be, and ask (more likely beg) for his protection. She had numerous skills: farmhand, blacksmith, and fighter, anything he needed she was determined to be. She needed a place to stay until this blew over. She had sacrificed too much in life to let it end by the hand of Nappa's men or his son.

She would go to this lord and make this monster listen to her. She really didn't have any other choice. If she kept running, they could keep tracking her. She was determined to be free.

Please review


	3. Ch 2: Storm Ahead

Disclaimer: Do not own it. (Damn Damn) Own the plot.

Author Note: Itlalics will be used for thoughts if more than one person are present fyi. Review please! Pretty please!

Scarred and Beautiful

By: Keaira Akuji

Chapter Two: Storm Ahead

Turles growled his annoyance. His damn brother and his heffer wife would be arriving any minute. Twice a year the man and the harpy would venture to his castle. He knew their intentions were good, but he was not one for intentions. He did not need their company, their reminder of everything he had lost, everything he would never have. He could never look at is twin's face and see merely his brother, instead he saw all the beauty he had lost and could not have ever again. Women always gazed upon the sharp angles of his brother's face with such longing, you could smell their arousal.

He used to get that attention, now he had to pay women to spread their legs for him. His brother was part of the king's personal guard, his fighting skill second to none. His style exact, his moves precise. Turles could only just barely make a fist, the scars on his hands were too tight for him to have such a style as his brother. He still had all the skill and power, but had to grip wood pieces in his palms to make a suitable fist for striking. Such assistance was uncomely in professional fighting. Turles never competed in the private guard tournament. Why? So he could be starred at for his scars and laughed at for his style? He would not provide for other's entertainment. He had enough to worry about defending the northern terroritories. King Cold seemed to be trying to expand his northern kingdom southward into Turles' lands.

His growl deepened. The last years had hardened him towards others. When he first returned home, his mind was shattered, but as reality came back to him, he was still a monster. The people in his own castle and lands stared aghast at his face and arms, they soon learned to divert their eyes. His soldiers all but ran from his presence, and almost no one wanted to spar with him, his anger always released in sparring. He felt his power level start to rise, and took several deep breaths. He turned, his eyes cast upon his bed. The whore he had bought last night still last sprawled over the silk sheets. He had needed that release so desperately. Lika had seen to his needs before, and knew his appetites. He had paid top dollar for her company he past several nights. He thought of his brother's wife.

God, she was beautiful and he hated her for it. Her father was a famous fighter, and she would deliver many fine sons. She should be nearer the end of her term, giving his brother another son or daughter. The thought only deepened the lines in his forehead. His brother and he perfect wife always reopened his wounds. Any other time he could satisfy his urges with the fights and the whores. But his goddamn brother and his fucking wife made him remember what he sacrificed. If only Freeza's men had killed him. Some wounds never seemed to heal right.

A knock at the door shook him out of his thoughts. Tein's, the only man he trusted, voice rang through the door signaling that all of the soldiers he had sent to search the northern boundaries had returned safe. Turles was almost disappointed. If that damn King Cold would kill even one of his men, or even himself, he or his brother could declare war and wipe this world of his filth. Then, after taking over King Cold's lands and resources, Turles could finish his plan of revenge on Freeza, the man who had taken everything from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tein moved away from the door. He felt his lord's turmoil and despair. Tein was known for having "a third eye." He could sense things about people and receive visions of the future. He had had many visions regarding his lord in the last few weeks. He had seen hope for his lord, coming in the shape of rain and a girl. In these things would his lord find salvation from the darkness that had claimed him mind, body and soul. He felt as though this hope would be coming soon, but sensing the anger coming from Turles, he worried that it would not be soon enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku felt his heart drop. He stopped and turned towards his wife, "What?!" he squeaked.

"Goku, the baby is coming, now!" Chi Chi cried. "Help me!"

"Mommy!" His son Gohan wailed. "Mommy!"

Goku winced and looked around. They needed to get somewhere now. Not only was his wife going into labor, a look at the sky showed him that one hell of a storm was on the way. His power level was climbing as his wife and son's voices rose. He grabbed his son and kneeled next to his wife. "Can you walk?" he asked?

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Goku! Something's wrong! There is so much pain! Something's wrong!" Chi Chi wailed clutching her stomach.

Gohan squirmed in his arms trying to get to his mother. _What the hell can I do? I do not see anything near me and the horses are getting skittish with the soon arriving storm. _For the first time since his brother was take, Goku started to feel panic. He knew something was wrong. He could feel his wife's ki raise and lower rapidly. He attended Gohan's birth and nothing like this had happened. He grimaced and gathered his wife and son in his arms and concentrated.

Last spring Turles and he had discovered that if they concentrated and focuses their ki they could raise their bodies into the air. Fly! They had been perfecting the skill, but Goku could not focus his ki as well as his brother, and had never attempted to carry anything let alone anyone. But Goku could think of nothing else to do to get his family to help and safety. He needed to! He started to power up and gathered his son and pregnant wife into his arms. He tried to concentrate but could only seem to hover over the ground. His wife's shrill screams penetrated even the deepest reaches of his mind. He fell to the ground and held on to his family, it seemed useless.

"_Brother. Get up."_

Goku's head snapped up. He had heard Turles' voice as plain as day. He looked around anxiously expecting to see his brother walk out of the brush.

"_Idiot. I am not there. I am using our connection to talk with you."_

Goku was stunned. His brother had refused to use their connection ever since he was taken by Freeza. It why it took Goku two years to find him.

"_Do not ponder questions that do not matter. I will not have you poking about in my mind. You will never survive the darkness there."_

Goku concentrated and found that thread in his mind that lead to his brother. The thread was small and weak from disuse over the many years, but it was intact. He followed the thread but when he reached Turles' mind, he found he was denied entrance. But he could feel the madness that was trapped behind Turles' mind shield. Maddness that was bearly restrained.

"_I told you not to try poking around in my mind. Just think your thoughts and I will respond. How bad is it? I felt your panic from here."_

Goku sent the thoughts of his helpless situation to his brother, along with all his knowledge of his situation. He was not accustomed to the northern storms.

"_You are not that far away from the castle walls, but it does not seem like the baby will wait. Putting your wife on a horse and running will most likely injure if not kill the baby or both of them. You are near a cottage of the healer of my village. Travel east, the cottage is made of stone. I will send you my strength, but you need to concentrate. Think of one thing, any thing. Just get there!"_

Goku felt his brother's strength surround him. He powered up again, concentrating on the feel of his brother's power. He gathered up his family once more and lifted them all into the air, heading east. The wind was strong, but the twin's combined strength was stronger. Goku finally saw the healer's hut and let a sigh of relief. It seemed his brother had saved them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexia ground her teeth. "Damn skittish horse!" The horse swayed its neck nervously and stopped walking. Again. Alexia swung herself off the horse and grabbed the reins and began to lead the horse through the storm. She saw a shadow cross overhead, she looked up. Was that? No, it couldn't be. For a second, she thought she saw people flying in the sky. She was obviously tied and hungry. Her stomach growled, consenting the fact. Leading the horse onward, she wondered what she was going to say when she reached the castle walls. She heard this man, this lord, Turtles or some name like it, was a monster in the shape of a man, and was cold and frozen through and through.

How was she going to convince him to let her stay? She had many talents, but surely the rich lord already has enough blacksmiths, soldiers, and farm hands. She was going to have to come up with something, she had no money to offer him. She would have to figure out something! She looked up and felt her breath catch, the castle loomed up over her, a dark fortress that contained a monster, and hopefully her hope.

…xx Okay, that's chapter two, weird chap, I know, but I had to delay Goku so our hero and heroine could spend a little alone time:P !! Please please review! xx…


	4. Ch 3: Best Intentions

Disclaimer: Do not own it. (Damn Damn) Own the plot.

Author Note: Itlalics will be used for thoughts if more than one person are present fyi. Review please! Pretty please!

Scarred and Beautiful

By: Keaira Akuji

Chapter Three: Best Intentions

Goku felt the tears well up in his eyes as the healer placed his new baby boy into his arms. The child's tail wrapped around his wrist in a strong grip.

"He will be strong, and look just like his Pappa." The healer declared as she left the couple to have some privacy together.

Goku felt his grin get even wider if that were possible. "Beautiful. I will call him GoteenHe is beautiful. And so is his mother." Goku knelt down and planted a soft kiss on his wife's forehead. She looked very pale and tired. There were some complications with bleeding. The healer ad finally managed to stop it, but his wife needed a few weeks of undisturbed rest. If his brother did not contact him through their link soon, he would send out a message to him letting him know of their fate.

Goku pondered that for a minute. How was he not able to push pass his brother's mind shield. Surely, knowing his brother's true thoughts and feelings would allow Goku to help his brother. Shit, even knowing his brother still had feelings outside of anger and hate would make Goku rest easier at night. Goku concentrated and again found the thread that linked himself to his brother. The thread almost hummed with life, as it had been recently used. He followed it, but again stopped as he reached his brother's mind shield. It was rather strong, but Goku could feel the emotions turning behind it. He felt the anger and hate first, but as he continued to feel behind the wall he felt the pain and the hurt pride. He felt his brother's will and courage. His brother had such courage. It was that courage that his brother stepped in and allowed himself to be taken in Prince Vegeta's stead. Goku shook his head. Regrets would do nothing now. There was no love or forgiveness or hope turning behind the wall in his brother's mind. No, regrets would not bring his brother's love back. His brother was a cold man, but Goku was determined to help Turles rid himself of his demons. But even Goku wondered what could bring love and hope back into Turles- only God could grant such a miracle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexia stared up at the castle looming in front of her. She took a deep breath and shouted up at the gate guard for entrance.

"You! You up there! Open the gate! I need to speak with the lord!"

Alexia took the reins up in her hands and waited. Nothing. Damn. They must not be able to hear her over the storm. She tried again, but still the gates remained closed. "Damn it." She muttered. "Heaven forbid something actually go according to plan in my life."

With a very indignant humph she started to walk along the edge of the castle walls. There were often doors that allowed the servants of the manor to come and go. It was getting darker and the storm heavier. Alexia finally saw a small staircase that lead up to the door. Please be unlocked! She tied her horse to a tree nearby, praying no one would steal him. Tidbit had been her companion these many years and was not trying to loose him. She ran up the stairs and tried the handle.

"Hallelujah!" she cried as she opened the door. She was standing in a long servant's corridor that was packed with people! People that all turned to stare at the new comer that just snuck into the castle. They whispered among themselves for a few minutes as Alexia was rooted to the spot.

Finally a voice among the masses shouted, "Get the soldiers! She could be a spy!!" Consenting voices rang out, until the entire servants corridor turned into a panicked mob. Alexia could only stare aghast. These people were paranoid. She was soaked, starving, cold and pale, did she even look like a well paid spy?! Finally, two burly king-sized saiyans squeezed their way down the corridor to stare down their long straight noses at her. Each grabbing an arm roughly, they proceeded to drag her deeper into the castle. Alexia sighed at the dramatics, after all they would take her to the man in charge- the person she would have to talk to anyways. This was just not how she had planned on making an entrance.

Alexia tried to pay attention to the turns they were making, but fatigue was catching up to her. It all seemed to be a maze anyways. Finally, they exited the servant corridors and entered a large room that could only be the dining hall. They marched over to a very pale, very bald man. The glare from that scalp alone was blinding. Alexia stifled her laugh and looked into the eyes of the man. They were surprising in their intensity, as if they saw more than just the surface. Alexia could not help but squirm under the piercing gaze. By the way the guards addressed him she could tell he was the lord's right hand man. So he was the man in which she needed to plead her case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tein's head snapped up the moment she entered the hall. This was her! The girl in his visions. How strange it be on this night, when his lord was so weak. The whole castle had felt the lord's ki rise sharply and then seem to slowly ebb away, as if someone was taking it from him….or he was giving it to someone else. It was a well known fact that lifemates could share ki, but the chances of two mates becoming bonded so were rare.

Tein watched as the guards dragged her to him. The entire castle was buzzing with the news that the stranger might be a spy or worse, an assassin. She was more beautiful in person than in his visions. Her raven hair was gathered into a single braid, falling down her back, but large pieces of hair had fallen loose. The hair set into attractive ringlets around her oval face. She had red full lips and a small, straight nose. But the most interesting feature was her bright blue eyes, they were striking on someone with her coloring. In fact, she would be absolutely stunning if not for the tattoos he could see on the back of her shoulders and the scowl on her face.

Saiyans were a very vain race. Physical beauty was of the utmost importance to them. Any deformity was scorned, and any masculine traits in women were frowned upon. Women were not allowed to be fighters, or participate in hard labor, or show any signs of being warriors from elsewhere- like tattoos. They were only acceptable in men. Tein could see that the tattoo just merely started on her shoulders, but ran down her back. But women were supposed to be feminine and treasure for the creatures they were. King Vegeta's father implemented these laws many, many years ago for women's protection and men's sanity. But there were a number of ordinances against men as well. Any man that was deemed unable to reproduce was not allowed to take a legitimate mate, and all mates had to receive an approval from the king or other royal officer, such as a lord. All royal officers or nobility had to receive the king's permission. Taking a concubine or mistress was allowed, but mates all had to be approved. Tein smirked at remembering all the hustle and bustle he had to go through to marry Julia. However, it was this vanity that became the plague for his lord, Turles. No woman would have him for him, they would only marry him for his money and estates. A wife like that would be likely to kill him and then remarry another. One would only take a mate for money to achieve an heir, but the risks were great. Adultery was a crime punishable by death in Vegetasei- both for men and women.

Tein looked at Alexia very closely. His visions had told him he was to give her to the lord. She was to save him. But how would he accomplish this? How would he be able to bring them together when Turles could not stand anyone's presence for long- especially a woman? Turles despised women. He only used whores to satisfy his needs, but even to get a whore to agree it took a considerable amount of money. Tein's head spun as he tried to come up with a solution. He knew what he must do, but how the hell to get it done? He nodded to the guards, sending them out of the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, it was now or never Alexia decided. "I came here to get protection from this house and your lord. I am wanted for a crime, but there were justifiable reasons why it was commited. I will work- do anything needed of me. If it is known that I hide here I will leave as to not cause trouble. I will-"

"That is enough," Tein interrupted the obviously well planned speech, "what crime was done?"

"I severed a man's leg." Alexia answered stoutly.

"Why?" Tien was shocked. What a violent crime for a woman.

"He tried to rape me, he got what he deserved. But he was the son of Lord Nappa, and his men have been tracking me for days. They lost my trail a while back, and I decided to come here. Everyone is afraid of the lord here, so most likely, the men that track me will be too afraid to venture here."

"A well thought out plan. Very well, I allow you to stay under my lord's roof under one condition." Noticing her questioning, doubting face, he went on, "Yes my dear, you and I are going to strike a bargain."

End of Chapter Three!! Yay!! Kind of tough to write but hopefully enjoyable! Please review!


	5. Ch 4: Fight or Flight

Disclaimer: Do not own it. (Damn Damn) Own the plot.

Review please! Pretty please!

**Scarred and Beautiful**

**By: Keaira Akuji**

Chapter Four: Fight or Flight

"A bargain?!" Alexia stammered. "What kind of bargain?"

"A bargain of your life it would seem." Tein answered smugly. "You came here because you cannot keep running. You come offering work but what kind of work can you even do? You are-"

"I can work as a farm hand, I did that for many years!" Alexia interrupted impatiently. How like a man to think a woman worthless. "I have also trained under a blacksmith! I can do just about anything needed of me!" Alexia continued to plead her case. What she would really love is to be out on the training field with the soldiers, but that would probably cause the poor lord's heat to stop- seeing a woman wielding a sword.

Tein said thoughtfully, "I do not need a woman to do any of those things. You are a woman, as much as you try to make it otherwise. The men would not accept you in the stables or in the blacksmith's hut."

"But I-" Alexia tried again merely to be stopped by Tien's curt voice.

"Silence! You are useless as a man here! I do not care what you have done elsewhere! Yet what of your worth as a woman?" Tein roared. She was the most infuriating thing! She spoke like gentry, yet lacked the manners. He wondered if sending her into his lord's path was right after all, but his visions have never been wrong before.

Alexia glared at what she thought he implied. "I will not be used that way, sir. I would rather keep running."

Tein sighed angrily. This woman was infuriating! Would he ever be able to finish a thought without her interrupting?! "No, it seems you have made yourself worthless in that area too." He continued even though he saw her mouth open with what he was sure was another smart remark. "I can see the ink on your back. What man would want a woman that marks herself a man, dresses like a man, talks like a man? The man would surely want another man!"

Alexia felt a rush of pain go through her, as her own fears were confirmed.

Tien continued, "No, dear Alexia, I have another job for you. You will be the personal servant of our lord."

"What?!" Alexia asked incredulously. "Surely he already has numerous personal servants. I know of no lord without one. You cannot possibly be serious."

"But I am my dear. I, you see, am his only personal servant and his captain of the guard. The other servants will not attend him personally. Therefore, it leaves you with a job, hmm?"

"But why will none of the servants tend him?" Alexia asked.

"Well," Tein began.

"Because I am a monster." Came a voice from behind them.

Both Alexia and Tein turned to see Turles in the doorway. Obviously he had been there for quite some time, listening to their conversation. He was a tall man, massive actually. He would have been beautiful if not for the fact that his left side of his face was heavily scarred. The white puckered flesh stretched from his forehead to his neck, luckily missing his eye. Scars marred his arms and hands, stretching tightly over the joints. Alexia knew that he probably couldn't even make a fist, the scars were too tight. She felt his pain, she too had her own scars, and she knew that scars like his went much deeper than flesh and bone. He as obviously tortured, and that left wounds where they would never heal.

Turles watched the woman study him. He had heard their conversation and could not help but wonder what Tein was up to. He had not had a personal servant since before he had been taken by Freezia. The servants were all afraid of him and his madness. The torture had taken parts of his mind and his control. They would not stay around him for long, and nether would she. He ran his eyes over her, watching for the cringe, the shock, the digust, the same emotions that ran over everyone's face when they first laid eyes upon his marred face. He waited, and waited, but saw nothing in her face. She merely just looked. She looked at his face, his neck, his arms, and his hands. But still her face portrayed that same understanding, curiosity almost. Never had someone, let alone a woman, not show some sign of digust. Even his twin still flinched when he looked upon him.

Tein cleared his throat breaking the staring contest between the two. "Lord Turles this is Alexia, she will be your personal servant during her stay with us. I will outline her duties and her roles here."

Alexia glanced at Tien and returned her gaze to Turles, "My lord," she said, "I am here to serve and attend to you." The politeness seamed strained. This was not what she had planned. This man was dangerous. His black eye continued to study her, making her heart pound. Surprisingly, it was not fear that sped her heart. She felt butterflies inside her, their wings brushing her secret places making them tingle. What the hell was wrong with her?

Turles lifted one eyebrow, she seemed uncomfortable under his stare. "And how, may I ask, girl, are you going to serve me? Attend to my needs?" He smirked as he made no secrets as to what he was implying.

Alexia growled. "Definitely not with my body, my lord," she replied sarcastically, "I am no whore for your amusement. Even I have standards." She dripped her voice with venom to hide her nervousment. This man was affecting her so, her body was racing, pulsing with, with, with what?!

Turles narrowed his eyes menancingly and took several steps towards her. "As if I would want a scrawny thing like you- the girl who pretends to be a boy?! You would never be able to satisfy me. You would break under me, even with all your bravado."

Alexia ground her teeth. How dare he! He met her stare with his own lethal one.

Tein's eyes bulged. This was not going to plan at all. They seethed hatred toward each other. "My lord, I apologize for her tongue. She is insolent and stupid." Alexia started to speak, but Tien continued. "I will place her elsewhere in the castle."

"No," Turles smirked deepened. "I think I will keep her around. Let's see how long she can survive the beast. I will take her, stupid and all."

Alexia huffed and opened her mouth to defend herself, but Turles turned on his heel and walked away. Tein grabbed her arm, "Stupid girl, he could have thrown you out or worse. Our lord is not kind or forgiving. Do not rely on the fact that you are a woman to keep him from hurting you. He gives no coin to society and their rules."

"I do not care." Alexia stated. "Just show me my new duties and let me alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexa sighed at the sight of the food. It had been weeks- months, since she had eaten like this. She had just spent the last two hours with Tein going through her duties, and showing her around the monstrous castle. She had taken a platter of food to Turles' chambers and deposited it there. Luckily, he was no where to be seen.

She was currently in her room, feasting her eyes on her own meal. She had brought the meal up from the dining hall. She needed a little time alone. She looked around her. The room was simple but clean. A bed against one wall, with chests for clothes at the end. Two chairs and a table rested against the another wall. A doorway leading to her private bathroom. And another door leading into Turles's chambers. She glared at that door. She hated that she was in his private servant's room.

A long noted sounded in her room. She growled. Tein had told her that the bell was her call bell when Turles decided he needed her. She hated being called like a dog. Setting her place aside she got up to go to him. Anger filled her as the bell sounded again.

…xxx.. End of chapter Four. Hopefully you liked it. R/R please!...xxx…


	6. Ch 5: End of Beginnings

Disclaimer: Do not own it. (Damn Damn) Own the plot.

Review please! Pretty please!

**Scarred and Beautiful**

**By: Keaira Akuji**

Chapter Five: End of Beginnings

Alexia growled her annoyance as she stared at the door that linked her chambers and Turles'. The bell sounded again. This was not what she had bargained for. In coming here, she had hoped to receive duties that would give her ample time alone. She needed to keep up her training, and most certainly did not want to spend all her hours catering to the needs of some arrogant lord. She had seen the servants fear when Tein introduced her. He had told them of her new role and seen the shock written on their faces. She had heard the stories about him before she ventured here- it was after all, the reason she came here, but she thought they were rumors at best. She was not expecting the fear all the servants seemed to carry. All that is, except Tein. He just seemed to accept his lord's nature as he did everything else in the castle. What made a monster out of such a man?

Alexia pushed open the door and walked into Turles' chambers. The room was a large sitting room. She saw adjacent doors leading into a bedroom and a bathroom. She glanced around at the room's décor. Dark, masculine, everything she thought it would be. A sharp voice brought her out of her study.

"Next time, you answer on the first bell." Turles growled as he walked out of a dark corner. "Is it not your duties to see to me?"

Alexia sighed and rolled her eyes, "What is it you need my lord?"

Turles' eyes narrowed and he continued to walk towards her. She stepped backwards until her backside collided with the wall. What was he playing at? She started to feel the same tingly sensation she had felt back in the great hall earlier when she had first met him. He did not stop until there was mere inches separating them. He seemed to tower over her, even though she was as tall as most men.

_He is trying to intimidate me. _She thought. _Let him try. _She raised her eyes defiantly to his, meeting his glare for one of her own.

"Are you trying to test my control little girl? This is not a game you can win." He snarled.

Alexia pushed down her own anger and responded, "No, you called me in here. Rather rang me here. So what do you want?"

"You are rather brash for one hiding out in my castle." He responded.

"So it would seem. Now tell me, did you want me for something or did you merely call me here to chit chat with you? Because I am not so good at the whole conversation thing, so you can tell me what you want, or I will leave." She replied angrily. She was trying to keep a rein on her temper, but he just infuriated her! Her body's response to his nearness infuriated her. She had never felt desire for any man and she damn well was not going to start now.

Turles reached out and grabbed her arms, slamming her back into the wall behind her. "Mind you tongue, wench. It is by my grace alone I do not turn you over to those you seek you. I will not tolerate your insolence."

"Then don't provoke me. I am not one of your servants that tremble at the mere thought of you. Just give me my orders." Alexia snuffed.

Turles tightened his grip on her upper arms until she flinched from pain. "Fine, first draw my bath, then clean this room- and beat the rugs out. Wash the linens and change the bed. When you are finished, clean and polish all the armor of there in those chests. Then take my plates down to the kitchens, then-"

"Alright!" Alexia interjected. "I cannot get that all done tonight, so don't keep listing all this stuff to do. Cleaning this room will take hours alone, not to mention polishing armor that looks like it hasn't seen sunlight in near a century."

"You will finish it before you seek sleep or I will have you whipped raw." Turles growled. "You are here to work, not rest."

She wiggled out of his grasp, "I will finish the damn things, but not tonight!" She poked his chest. "If you want to keep up this 'I am so mean and terrible routine,' then I am not going to stop you, but I will not be bullied! If you want to assert your dominance and whip me go ahead, I am not going to shy away from a little pain."

He grabbed her wrist and squeezed till Alexia was sure he crushed the bones. "I am not going to spare you because you are a woman. Let see if you keep up this bravdo when your skin opens up under the whip!" Turles flung her against the open wall, and went to his weapon chest. Shoving aside swords and shield he picked a worn leather whip.

"Turn around." He growled and removed his fine shirt.

Alexia folded her arms across herself. What was he trying to prove? She felt her pulse quicken at the sight of his scarred chest and back. What the hell was wrong with her? She should be repulsed, not aroused! She growled. If he wanted to whip her into submission he could try, but he would fail. She turned so her back was to him, and planted her feet.

Turles was shocked she complied. Why was she not begging his forgiveness? Did she welcome a whipping? "This could scar your pretty little flesh. If you give me a compelling apology, I might spare you."

Alexia huffed. "I am already scarred and unwanted. Do your worst, it will make no difference to me. I am here because I chose to be; better whipped and safe, then healthy and on the run." Alexia said out loud, more to herself than her companion.

Turles frowned at her strange words, perhaps she was off in the head? "What are you mumbling about wench?" He lowered the whip.

"Do you still wish to whip me? I would rather just get it over with." Alexia sounded bored. He could go beat on his chest with someone else.

Turles narrowed his eyes, "I am feeling merciful today, now tell me what your words meant."

Alexia sighed and turned around. "Why do you care?"

"Humor me." Turles sat on one of the leather sofas. It had been a long time since he actually talked with someone, argued with someone. She did not shy away from his face, but met his eyes with defiance. He could not help but admire her. She made him feel almost normal. He had tried to scare her with a whipping and she never backed down. He watched her carefully.

"We all have our own scars, my lord. You are not the only one. I am disfigured and ugly. I do not care what else happens to my flesh. Surely you can understand that." Alexia tried to sound uncaring, but failed. She sounded sad and rejected to her own ears, but each time she voiced the truth, it hurt, no matter how many times she said it to herself.

"Uh-huh. And what would one such as you know about scars. You think yourself disfigured why?" Turles questioned.

Alexia walked up to him and began unbuttoning her shirt. Turles raised an eyebrow but did not stop her. She turned her back to him once again and let her shirt fall. Then her brassiere fell to the ground. Turles gaped when he saw her back. She was heavily tattooed. Rather, it was one large intricate tattoo that ran from her shoulders and disappeared into her trousers, he could not help but wonder at how far it went.

"These are tattoos." He stated. "Do you regret them now? Did you not choose to be marked so? It is common knowledge they are unbecoming on a woman."

"Look closer. Look at the skin they cover." Alexia trembled under his gaze and moisture gathered behind her eyes. She felt almost relief at showing them to someone else, as if her burden lightened.

Turles looked at the individual markings. He stifled a gasp as he understood. The tattoos traced the pattern of her scars. The puckered flesh was still there under the ink. _How strange. _He thought. _That her scars are in such a pattern, so deliberate, so personal._

He reached one hand up and traced the pattern. "What happened?"

She shivered under his touch. She felt the tingles begin anew and with earnest, spreading like fire from his touch. "A pound of flesh. That was my penalty for my crimes, along with disownment and banishment."

Turles felt her pain as he continued to trace the pattern; he rested his other hand on her hip. Strange, this peace that settled over him when he touched her. Her voice now soothed him, when only a few moments ago, it boiled the anger in his blood. "What was the crime?"

"I killed my father's best warrior- a man who was to be my husband. He tried to take me one night in the gardens. We were alone, and I had never really liked him. He was much older than I, I was only fifteen. His efforts at seduction were met with a hard end. He tore my dress and grabbed me. I grabbed his sword and ran him through." Alexia shut her eyes tight at the memory. "He was like a son to my father. Our kingdom followed the old laws to the letter. My father had the skin stripped from my back, disowned me as his daughter, and banished me from the kingdom."

Turles' hands clenched in anger, and they called him a monster when her own father had tortured her so! He forced himself into calmness again. He smoothed his hands over her shoulders.

Alexia's heart skipped a beat. Turles' gentle rubbing was affecting her greatly. Her blood rushed and heated from his fingertips. Strange, only a few moments ago she was seething with anger, now, even after her tale, she still felt calm and peace. Well, calm considering she was getting hotter than the sun under his touch. "What happened to you?" she breathed. Her voice sounded husky and far away.

Turles breathed in deeply. He could smell her arousal. His pride soared. A woman turned on by his mere touch- his! Even her question of his past did not dampen her arousal. He could smell her fluid heat. "I was tortured for two years by Freezia." The simple sentence summed up so much. He slipped his hands from her shoulders and brushed the gentle swell of her breast. He swirled around their soft swell, cupping their weight in his palm. He heard her sharp gasp. She still did not stop him. He smirked. It must have been many days since she last took a man for her to respond so. Maybe her time here could benefit them both.

Alexia moaned deep in her throat as he plucked at her nipples. They tightened into buds, pressing into his hands. She had never been touched so, not by anyone. She knew she should stop him. She would, in just one more minute…

…xxx…Muahahahaaa!!! Read on to the next chapter!!! Review please!!!...xxx…


	7. Ch 6: Connections and Passion

Disclaimer: Do not own it. (Damn Damn) Own the plot.

Review please! Pretty please! WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Oh yea, my saiyans, though different still have tails. Those little furry appendages are just too cute to get rid of!

**Scarred and Beautiful**

**By: Keaira Akuji**

Chapter Six: Connections and Passion

Alexia moaned deep in her throat as he plucked at her nipples. They tightened into buds, pressing into his hands. She had never been touched so, not by anyone. She knew she should stop him. She would, in just one more minute.

Her head fell back against his shoulder as he continued to caress her breasts. His hands were heavily scarred, but the sensation of his rough skin against her made her head swim. His scent surrounded her, enveloping her. He ran one hand down her stomach, caressing her. So firm yet gentle. He ran his hands over her front, down to where her trousers pressed against her skin.

He felt her sharp intake of breath as he traveled his hands lower. He was still unsure why he was doing this. He had whores aplenty that would satisfy his carnal urges. But he could not stop his hands, nor did he really want to. He marveled at her skin, so soft yet hard. Velvet over rock. It was strange in a woman. She was firm, muscles stiffened under his hands. He undid the ties to her trousers and slid them over her hips, taking her undergarments with him. He moved off the couch and joined her on the floor. He ran his hands down the length of her legs, taking her clothes with him. Finally, she was laid out naked in front of him. He bent his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking strongly, biting gently with his teeth.

She moaned when his mouth was upon her breast. The heat was spreading through her. He moved up her neck, spreading fire as he went. When he claimed her mouth he stole her breath away, and replaced it with his own. Her head was spinning .She was not sure if it was from lack of oxygen or desire. It flooded her, taking her away her pains and needs and replacing it with want. She wanted him. He finally broke the kiss, moving his mouth back to her neck, nipping the tender area in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

He continued on his descent down her body. His head was roaring, his pulse beating like thunder in his ears. She was driving him crazy, shredding his control. His heart was pounding in his chest. His body was so hard and rigid. He could barely control the urge to grind the bulge in his pants against her. He wanted to be so deep inside her, no one could get him out again. It felt so good, touching her, having her touch him. She looked past his scars and saw the man underneath. The man he wasn't sure existed anymore. She was making him come alive again. They had just met, hated each other, but she set his blood afire like no one else ever had.

But he had seen her body. He saw the scars. He knew how it felt to be held down, helpless, and people terrorize your body. He had barely made it through. He knew that infection sets in too readily. But she was beautiful to him. He had heard the hurt and pain in her when told him what happened. She felt herself ugly and disfigured, but here, in his arms, he was going to show her how beautiful she could be.

He moved his mouth down to her stomach. Here, he traced the fine white scars that were scattered across her abdomen. On one side a larger scar caught his attention. He ran his tongue over the smooth flesh, bringing another soft gasp out of her. His hands circled her calves stroking the sensitive skin behind her knees. He bent her legs, giving him access to the sensitive skin on her thighs. He spread his fingers wide, trying to reach as much flesh as possible. Her muscular legs made the areas of her thighs very sensitive and he felt her twitch in response to his caresses. He continued the journey until he reached her very center. He rubbed his palm against her heat, cupping her mound.

She arched against his hand, pressing herself more agasint him. She wanted something, she was so very unsure what. She had never allowed this to happen before, but here she was giving herself to a stranger. The same man labeled a monster by the others in the same home. But he was more then that to her. She saw the man beneath. She knew he was just as ashamed of his scars as she, and hers were able to be hidden. She could only imagine what it felt to have to whole world look at you, know something terrible happened to you, but be too afraid to offer comfort. No one would understand. How could you unless you knew what it felt to have a knife or whip slice into your back, your face.

Turles looked at her flesh, spread out like a feast before him. "Open your legs for me Alexia." He said, his voice husky and thick. He spread her legs wide, taking a response rather than waiting for it. She was not afraid of his dominance, yet more excited by it. He looked at her and drank in the sight of her, wet, flushed, swollen with want. When he touched her intimately, she jerked terribly. He slid his arm across her hips, effectively pinning her down. He inserted one finger inside her, testing her wetness. He rubbed her slick entrance, spreading her wetness over her lips. Another finger joined the first, stretching her tight channel. "You are so tight," he moaned, "open wider for me." Again, his hands were rough on her thighs, spreading her legs wider, taking her submission before she could give it to him.

His thumb brushed over her clit, a tight bundle of her endings that left her gasping. He pressed deeply into her. Watching her become more frantic, her head thrashing back and forth. Her hips bucking in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Watching her lose control was more fuel for the fire that ranged deep within him. When he ducked his head down, his tongue following the path of his fingers, she sat up on the floor, gripping his head. Tangling her fingers in his hair, as his mouth worked on her. His lips and tongue moving over her bud, sending her higher and higher. As his teeth scraped gently, she felt herself spiraling out of control. "Let go, Alexia," he murmured, "I will catch you. Let go. Come for me." His tongue went from flutters and licks to stabbing. Thrusting deep within her. As his lips closed over her bud, her most sensitive spot, she came apart. Shattering into a million pieces against his mouth. Instead of stopping he continued his tortuous assault with renewed vigor. His fingers added to the rush of sensations. She lifted her head to look at him, she saw the desire and the intense arousal written on his face. His hands were strong and warm, and causing the feeling to build up again. She fought underneath him, afraid of the feelings coiling tighter and tighter within her. He growled in response, and worked harder against her. He removed one of his hands to work his trousers off his hips, letting his huge erection spring free. It seemed to pulse with want and desire. There was a drop of moisture on the blood filled head. He removed his mouth and positioned himself at her entrance.

Sitting back, he wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him. Her body was withering beneath him, making his balls tighten against him. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, nails digging in. He stood, taking her with him, and placed her on the edge of the couch, sliding her bottom to the edge as he knelt next to the couch. With one long smooth thrust he entered her and froze.

Her cry of pain rang in his ears. Virgin. He could scarely believe it. Why would she give away something she obviously so treasured. He forced himself to remain still until he felt her move underneath him. The slight movement sent shudders running down his spine. She was so tight, her muscle gripping him and releasing him. He pulled back and rammed forward again, driving deep through her tight muscles, burying himself all the way, until his balls touched her. Her gasp and cry were muffled agasint his chest and he pulled back to look down at her. She stared up at him with desire, her eyes hooded and heavy. He needed this. He needed her acceptance of his domination over her. She never once flinched or wince from his appearance as every hard, deep stroke took her higher and higher. He was pounding into her so hard, he had to tighten his grip on her hips. Riding her roughly, he held her thighs apart, pulling her legs wider and higher, not giving an inch.

He rested her ankles on his shoulders and grabbed her hands and pressed them together above her head. Ramming into her body, burying himself deeper and deeper within her velvet heat, trying to get himself so deep she would never be able to get him out again. The lines and scars on his face deepened, standing out as he loomed over her. Her muscles gripped him tighter and tighter. He felt the contractions and the explosion rocket through her body as another orgasm took her. She cried out as her hot rush of warmth sent his own ejaculation tearing through him with such force he shook. Then he clamped his teeth down on her neck, effectively marking her has his.

Instead of tired, he was energic, excited, elated. He pumped his hips several more times, letting her ride out her own orgasm and aftershocks that followed. He removed himself from her body and went over to his dresser, grabbed the basin of water and some cleaning cloths and returned to her. She looked exhausted as he wiped all traces of his seed and her blood. She glanced at him and he saw the regret in her face clear as day.

His lips tightened into thin lines. Her regret and soon rejection stung. She got up from the bed, limping a little and gathered her clothes, not looking at him. "I..I…I," she stuttered, "I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far." Her voice trembled as she held her hand over the bite on her neck.

She was frightened he thought. His anger fled and he walked to her and gathered her up in his arms. "Neither of us meant for it to go that far. But I am not sorry it did. I would want you either way, now I have you. You are mine."

His arrogance sparked her anger. "You do not have me. I am not yours, I will never be anyone's. Let's not make this more than what it was, an accident." She growled. She was frustrated. How like a man to think women are passions to be owned.

Turles merely smiled at her temper. It had been years since he had felt this way, accepted, calm, excited, happy. He was not going to let her go because she was sour for loosing her virginity. If he had to conquer her again and again till she accepted him as her lover, so be it. He would look forward to the challenge. He had not wanted something so bad in such a long time, he would not give her up so easily.

"I suggest you hurry, Alexia, the hour grow late and my amour doesn't look any cleaner. Now, perhaps if you submit to me again, I might be lenient…" he said mockingly.

"Go to hell Turles!" she screamed as she shoved herself into her clothing. "No man will claim me! You armor will glisten tomorrow, you'll see!" With that she stomped over to the door leading to her bedroom and left a smug Turles sitting on his couch with the most mischievous smile.

..xxx…End of Chaper 6…xxx… Please review!


End file.
